


就是要上你

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC, 校园, 轻松
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 明人不说暗话！吴哲晗！我许佳琪就是要上你！速打车，ABO，OOC。慎看
Relationships: 许佳琪/吴哲晗
Kudos: 115





	就是要上你

【明人不说暗话！吴哲晗！我许佳琪就是要上你！】

当这句话出现在学校大一表白墙上的时候，大家都睁着眼睛长大了嘴巴。居然有人这么大胆在学校公共平台上写这么露骨又充满霸道浪漫气息的表白，一时间全校议论纷纷。

就这样大家都知道了艺术系的OMEGA系花公开追求体育系ALPHA系花的事。

“我去，许佳琪你火了！你热度太高了吧，同学们对此事的态度褒贬不一，有人说这很低俗，有人觉得这勇气可嘉羡慕的不得了。不管怎样你都是学校里的红人了。”许佳琪的室友拿着手机兴奋的看着学校论坛上的留言给许佳琪看。

许佳琪看后双手叉腰站在宿舍门口靠着墙的姿态翻着白眼骂着吴哲晗

“老娘从小追她追到大，表白了无数次就是不搭理我，是我长的不漂亮，还是我身材不好？平胸怎么了，平胸可以去隆的呀，这不是不爱我的借口。真是个闷罐子气死我了，她是我的我要宣告主权。”

而吴哲晗是那种行为低调的人，自从出了这档事除了必要的上课之外天天躲在宿舍里不敢出去见人，连同学们都八卦自己和许佳琪之间的关系，真是头疼。

她了解许佳琪，说喜欢这两个字张口就来，很随便的。

从小时候开始这位就只差自己一天的邻居妹妹像个跟屁虫似的跟着自己，从那个时候就说喜欢自己，摘个路边的小花小草就跟自己表白 “姐姐我喜欢你，我长大要跟你结婚。” 等到上中学放学时自己手臂上就多了一只树袋熊，挽着自己的手臂在肩膀上蹭来蹭去。现在好不容易上大学了，谁曾想非得跟自己报一个学校，还搞出这样的糗事真是跟着自己一辈子的捣蛋鬼。而且她也经常说讨厌自己，谁知道她到底在想些什么东西。这次玩笑开的着实过分了，现在她们都长大成人了，吴哲晗打算好好跟许佳琪谈谈这个问题。

于是约着许佳琪来到某处人少的咖啡店坐在一个偏僻的包厢里谈着

“许佳琪你能不能别再那么幼稚了，我们都是成年人，放过我好吗？”

许佳琪觉得这个大呆瓜没救了，一气之下说出 ：“君子一言驷马难追，我说了上你就是上你。”

说完许佳琪就起身来到吴哲晗这边的座位，张开腿蹭的一下整个人坐在对方长腿上双手捧起了吴哲晗的脸，就吻上了对方的那抹薄唇，伸出自己柔软的小舌去攻占吴哲晗的牙关，奈何对方死死咬住不让许佳琪有可乘之机。气的许佳琪一把解开吴哲晗的裤腰带伸手就去套弄对方裤裆里的软糯下体，惊的吴哲晗瞪大了眼睛，不能在这样让她胡作非为下去了，ALPHA终于开始使起了力气，搂着身上的人细腰一转身就把她反压在了沙发靠背上。

“许佳琪你到底什么意思？”

吴哲晗柔软的长发垂落在许佳琪脸上让她觉得痒痒的。但现在无心去拨弄碎发许佳琪也不甘示弱瞪着吴哲晗。

“这句话应该我问你吧，我喜欢了你这么多年你怎么一点反应都没有。你要不喜欢我你直接说，我现在就走永远不会在骚扰你了。”

吴哲晗一听这话觉得自己可冤了。

“我根本不知道你哪句话真哪句话假，你说喜欢我没错，但是你也说过讨厌我啊，我根本猜不透你的心。导致我也没有办法去审视自己的内心。”

许佳琪听了真是哭笑不得。

“我可不得说讨厌你嘛，小时候我送你路边摘的漂亮小花，你看了一眼跟我说我破坏花草？我靠在你肩旁上想依靠一下的时候你居然说我重，压得你肩旁发麻？哪个女孩子听了你这话能开心。我真是一片真心喂了狗。”

说完许佳琪竟嘤嘤嘤的哭了起来，还拿小拳拳打着吴哲晗的胸口。

吴哲晗顿时犯了难，她最不会哄人了，一时呆在那里满脸愧疚不知道如何是好。

许佳琪看吴哲晗这般模样只好自己上手了，伸出手臂勾住了吴哲晗的脖子，与她拉进了距离，用楚楚可怜的神情再次问吴哲晗：

“吴哲晗我真的最后一次向你表白，你要不要做我未来的另一半？”

吴哲晗看着身下许佳琪红着眼睛泫然欲泣的表情，再想想刚才那番话觉得自己真的误会许佳琪了吧，她是一个不太愿意去表达自己心情的人，就算她也喜欢许佳琪，但是对方那喜怒无常的样子让她真的捉摸不透，所以也不敢  
轻易的表露自己的真实想法。至于怼许佳琪那都是因为她的亲近使自己慌了心神瞎说的。不想自己脸红心跳的模样狼狈的出现在许佳琪面前而已。

既然双方都说开了，那就没必要再躲着了，吴哲晗点头答应了许佳琪的请求做她的专属ALPHA。

吴哲晗点头的一瞬间，许佳琪立马开心的笑了，狐狸般狡黠的眼神看着吴哲晗，之前眼神的忧郁早已一扫而光，仿佛这就是她精心设下的骗局，不过吴哲晗现在也是心甘情愿了。

四片唇瓣再次触碰，这次是真正灵与肉的相融，两人都互相汲取着对方口中分泌出的爱液，来湿润自己的口腔，也相互馈赠着自己真诚的爱意让对方感受到那就是彼此的唯一。

舌根缠绕的难舍难分，那么用力都想把对方吸到自己的身体里，想彻底融为一体。这个吻热烈又缠绵，在狭小的包厢内充满了双方信息素的情欲味道。不知吻了多久，两人面色早已变的潮红，直至口腔内的空气吸取待尽胸腔都呼吸不上来时，才恋恋不舍的分开，舔舐掉对方唇上晶莹的透明水滴。

许佳琪柔媚的看着吴哲晗向她提出了一个请求。

“五折，第一次我想在上面那个。以后我永远不抢你上位。好嘛~”

那个嘛音都酥上天了。吴哲晗哪里能抵挡住这般魅惑。身下的大兄弟听到都绷得挺直戳着许佳琪的腿间。那自己就享受喽。

随即吴哲晗就靠在了沙发上，动了动身子觉得沙发太小了，干脆把桌子上之前点的咖啡甜点都放了下来，把衣服铺在咖啡桌子上一屁股坐在桌边期待着许佳琪接下来的动作。

许佳琪看着吴哲晗下身那根高耸的粗壮不禁吓了一跳，原来那根小东西可以长这么大的。看起来真是诱人，不自主的就用自己手去抚摸着那根坚挺长度是两个手掌都握不到头的，和吴哲晗高挑的身材相比真是完美比例。手掌上传来炙热的跳动，许佳琪的心也跟着怦怦跳。张起自己的小口就俯身去含住那根炙热的前端，用自己灵巧的软舌去吮吸着，然它变得发光发亮，还从下到上舔着肉棒的每一条青筋脉络，把快乐就集中到顶处，手掌握住下段上下套弄着，手口并用让吴哲晗爽的头皮发麻。

“慢...慢点KIKI”。吴哲晗真的怕自己会立马就缴械投降，这可不行，只能拼命忍着。

许佳琪觉得口中的巨物又长大了一分真是恐怖呢，真不知道放在自己身体里会是什么感觉。光幻想着下面就止不住的流水。许佳琪觉得状态都差不多了，示意吴哲晗整个躺在桌上，真像一个大写的呆字。

许佳琪轻盈的跳上桌子上跪坐在吴哲晗的大腿间，用自己湿润的软肉褶皱去磨蹭着那根紫红，看着吴哲晗看自己的眼神已经望眼欲穿，双手早已经揽上了自己的腰肢，于是抬起臀部对准那根坚挺就直直的慢慢容纳进去，直到整根都被包裹进去，双方融合的刹那都发出了一声惊，一个觉得太大一个觉得太紧。许佳琪痛的撑在吴哲晗平坦腹部的双手都已经深陷了几个指甲印。自己选择当的上位，再苦再痛也要哭着干完。

躺下的吴哲晗看着痛苦容纳自己的性器而紧皱眉头的许佳琪觉得甚是心疼，进去之深觉得她内里的褶皱都紧紧的吸住了自己动弹不得，隔着许佳琪白皙的肚皮隐约都能看到自己的形状，把她那里撑的满满当当。自己则覆上了一手即可盈握的胸部，轻轻揉捏着上面那颗红豆，以此来缓解许佳琪的痛苦。

敏感的两点被吴哲晗的手掌握在手里觉得一阵酥软，穴道也分泌出了更多的滑液，慢慢的抬起了臀部使这活塞运动变得顺畅了好多。

一下又一下的顶着自己的宫腔口，碾过一处时传来了一阵酥麻的爽感，对着那处敏感点就开始了用力的顶撞。吴哲晗也感受着许佳琪下体刚才那阵的收缩，顺势弯起了自己的腿挺着腰，也用力向上挺着。不一会交合处的水声

就啪啪作响，那是她们爱的乐章。

“啊...五折...我快要到了....啊...”

情浓之时许佳琪发出了断断续续的娇喘。嫩穴里的敏感处被紧夹得巨物一遍又一遍不知疲惫的摩擦着。全身都透出了情欲的粉色。吴哲晗按着许佳琪的腰肢让她每次的抬起降落都结结实实的把自己都吞没进去，直达最高点。

吴哲晗也已经面红耳赤觉得有了射精的欲望，自己更像是在一片温热的海里遨游，使出吃奶的劲儿进行最后的冲刺。

“啊啊啊...五折...用力.....啊~”

吴哲晗被夹的实在舒服的紧，前端一麻，精关一松，滚烫的白液就直射许佳琪的深处浇灌着里面的花心。

一声满足的呐喊从许佳琪嘴里发出，身体激烈的颤抖着，穴道早已经泻的一塌糊涂，这片海洋发生了海啸。身下还是紧紧的咬住那根炙热不愿意松口，身体却已经没有了力气无力的躺在吴哲晗身上。

“五折我好幸福。” 呼吸都没有平稳许佳琪的趴在吴哲晗肩头满脸挡不住的迷人红晕

“有你我也很幸福。”说着就轻轻吻在了许佳琪的发间。左手和许佳琪五指紧扣，右手轻轻拍打着许佳琪的光洁的后背那细密的汗珠还没有挥发干爽。

当当当有敲门声。

“小姐里面发生了什么事嘛？”

咖啡店的服务点听到叫喊声来询问这里的情况。

五折立马回应道：“没事没事，我们吃饭东西一会儿就出去了。”

然后看着许佳琪故意调侃她：“差点被别人听见了呢，接下来要小声点哦”

“接下来？ ”

不容许佳琪细想吴哲晗就抱着她翻了个身。

“桌子已经被我暖热了，放心躺吧。我们速战速决。”

不多二话还在许佳琪体内半勃的性器立马又充满血抬起了头，挺进着腰肢来时卖力的顶进，刚才泻的液体都被堵着没有流出来多少，现在一挺入就发出了咕叽咕叽的声音。

“啊唔...五折你慢点...太快了...” 许佳琪的脸上又显出了一抹红晕。双臂只能无助的摩挲着吴哲晗的背部身下快感一波接着一波兴奋的又留下了几道指甲印。

翻身农奴把歌唱的吴哲晗这次才是使出了全身的力量深入进去猛烈撞击着，一次次的卡到许佳琪的腔口，引起内壁的阵阵紧缩，吴哲晗咬着牙双手撑在桌子上加速交合着，动作之大震的桌子都咯吱咯吱的发响。

许佳琪觉得ALPHA上位并无道理，她能更用力，自己的快感也更强烈。忍不住的呻吟情动时喊着吴哲晗的名字。吴哲晗也开始哼哧的喘息起来，呼吸都变的低沉，都狠狠的刺入对方身体里。

“ 啊啊啊...五折你好棒...啊啊我要来了...再快点...”

许佳琪的眼睛都朦胧了起来，变得满是水汽。情不自禁不知羞耻的浪声大叫起来。

吴哲晗觉得时间差不多了，找准许佳琪发红的腺体就偏头咬了上去。注射时也迎来了波涛汹涌的高潮。身下早就胀大成结牢牢卡住许佳琪的生殖腔口一个挺腰猛冲就抖着身子把满腹精华都送给了她。

而许佳琪也留下了幸福的泪水，她和吴哲晗紧紧相拥着。

缓了有起码一分钟，吴哲晗才从许佳琪体内滑落出来。先前的爱液也一泻如注顺着桌子低落在地上。

两人恢复精神后简单清理一下就出了包厢，服务员看她俩的眼神都怪怪的。

【明人不说暗话，我许佳琪已经把吴哲晗上了】

今天的表白墙又上学校论坛头条了，至此全校也都知道这两位大美女真的谈起了恋爱。

单身狗能说啥只能祝福她俩长长久久早生贵子吧。

我真实的酸了

END


End file.
